Project Summary/Abstract Objectives: The goal of this application is to train a cohort of dissemination and implementation (D&I) scholars to engage in T4 translational research using rigorous qualitative and quantitative methods to examine the adoption, uptake, acceptability, affordability, fidelity, and sustainability of proven-effective interventions using established implementation frameworks to impact heart, lung, and blood diseases and sleep disorders (HLBS). Rationale and design of the research career development program: The training of scholars in D&I research involves 38 mentors with expertise in area such as mixed methods/evaluation, pragmatic clinical trials, health services research/outcomes, health policy. The mentors also have specific expertise in areas such community engagement, health disparities, measurement, epidemiology, health economics. Each scholar will have at least two mentors, with at least one from the research track and one from a specific clinical foci. Scholars must acquire both the knowledge and investigative skills as well as accomplish a body of work significant enough to demonstrate competence as an investigator. This program is carefully formulated to allow scholars to acquire the skills needed to become independent investigators. Key activities in the training plan. We provide a didactic curriculum that comprises elements specifically designed for this program. The core competencies addressed by this curriculum include: (a) knowledge of the theories and concepts underlying dissemination and implementation research and evaluation, including mixed methods and quasi-experimental designs (e.g., step-wedge, adaptive designs); and (b) knowledge of the theories and concepts underlying research designs and methods. We highlight methods used successfully for other training programs to recruit and select scholars as well as evaluate scholar progress and the mentoring experience and mentoring effectiveness. Planned duration of appointments: 2-3 years Projected number of scholars: 5 scholars Intended scholar outcomes: Following participation in the K12 program, scholars will be expected to obtain a young/new investigator or established investigator award from the NIH or another funding agency. Long-range goal is to ensure an adequate supply of well-trained researchers to confront the clinical problems HLBS medicine through well-designed, skillfully conducted and multidisciplinary clinical research.